doctorwhofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Siluriano
I Siluriani, anche chiamati Rettili Terrestri, Eoceni, Psionosauropodomorfi, Homo Reptilicus o Homo Reptilia, sono una specie nativa del pianeta Terra e precedente la nascita dell'umanità. Tecnologicamente avanzati, in passato vivevano accanto ai loro cugini acquatici, i Diavoli Marini. A differenza di molte altre specie, i Siluriani mostrano numerose sottospecie, che variano per il numero di occhi, la formazione delle pupille o il colore della pelle. Biologia La specie dei Siluriani è estremamente varia, e conta come minimo dieci sottospecie e variazioni. Mentre molte di queste appaiono simili, alcune leggere differenze stabiliscono diverse caste. Vi sono inoltre clan o famiglie con caratteristiche fisiche particolari, adatte per vivere a temperature molto fredde o su altipiani. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) In generale, sono rettili umanoidi con scaglie e creste sulla testa. Un gruppo di Siluriani venne trovato a Wenley Moore; questi avevano piccole bocche a forma di ventosa, lunghe dita delle mani e tre dita palmate dei piedi. La peculiarità di questa sottospecie sono i tre occhi: i due principali di un giallo brillante, dalle pupille feline, e il terzo rosso e in alto sulla fronte, circondato da una struttura ossea; questa razza ha inoltre orecchie esterne rettangolari. I suoi componenti sono creature attive, e parlano velocemente e con un tono di voce grave. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) Vi è documentazione che una delle loro tribù abbia vissuto alle Isole Galapagos. (AUDIO: Bloodtide) Un altro gruppo di Siluriani fu scoperto alla Sea Base 4: questi sembravano simili a quelli di Wenley Moore, se non che erano più tarchiati e dalla pelle marrone, con piccole ventose sulla punta delle dita, bocche più piccole, e creste ricurve e più prominenti. Il loro terzo occhio, posto sulla cima della testa, si illumina quando parlano, ma non viene utilizzato per attaccare. Parlano inoltre più lentamente e con un tono di voce più alto. (TV: Warriors of the Deep) Una terza tribù si trovava nel Galles, ed era radicalmente differente dalle altre nell'aspetto. I loro individui hanno solo due occhi e facce molto più umane, sono senza orecchie esterne e possiedono cinque dita per mano e creste sulla testa e giù per il collo. Hanno inoltre lunghe lingue velenose con cui possono iniettare nelle loro vittime veleno mutageno. (TV: The Hungry Earth ''/ ''Cold Blood) Una colonia di questa tribù guidata da Madame Vastra si trovava nell'area di Londra, e venne scoperta durante un'espansione della metropolitana. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War, TV: Vastra Investigates) I Siluriani sono biologicamente imparentati coi Diavoli Marini, (TV: The Sea Devils) pur essendo abbastanza diversi da creare problemi agli ibridi tra le due specie: questi infatti soffrono di sterilità e hanno una minore aspettativa di vita, entrambe causate da deterioramento cellulare. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) Cultura I Siluriani sono generalmente una razza pacifica, e le loro leggi impediscono di intraprendere un attacco se non per legittima difesa. (TV: Warriors of the Deep) Viene inoltre data grande importanza alla purezza genetica della secie, e l'unione di un Siluriano con un Diavolo Marino viene considerata un crimine: le uova di ibridi vengono normalmente distrutte e i genitori giustiziati. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) I Siluriani sono governati spesso da una triade composta da un comandante, un "Secondo" e un consulente scientifico; (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) la maggior parte dei guerrieri sembrano essere femmine, allo stesso modo in cui le femmine di alcune specie rettili minori sono le più aggressive. (TV: Cold Blood, A Good Man Goes to War) I Siluriani riescono a comunicare telepaticamente grazie al loro terzo occhio, oppure con il linguaggio del corpo: seppure possano parlare, lo fanno generalmente solo per enfatizzare il loro discorso, quando parlano con bambini o con specie senza poteri telepatici. I Siluriani non hanno una letteratura particolarmente importante, dato che i loro collegamenti mentali sono un mezzo molto più efficace per trasmettere idee. Siluriani di età più avanzata usano decorare il loro terzo occhio con perle, (PROSA: Blood Heat) e alcuni individui tengono piccoli ominidi come animali domestici. (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters) Venerano un dio lucertola; (PROSA: The Crystal Bucephalus) tra i loro miti vi sono Urmungstandra, dio malvagio, (PROSA: The Taking of Planet 5) e i Grandi Antichi, i cui ranghi includono Azathoth, divinità riverita dai Siluriani molto prima che l'uomo nascesse. (PROSA: All-Consuming Fire) Il Terzo Dottore menzionò che oltre alla letteratura, i Siluriani avevano arti, sport e giochi: una civiltà completa. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) La loro poesia è composta da illusioni ottiche e matematica. (PROSA: The Insidious Ideas of the Danger Thinkers) en:Silurian fr:Silurian nl:Silurian ro:Silurians Categoria:L'Alleanza Categoria:L'Esercito del Dottore Categoria:Specie velenose Categoria:Specie psichiche Categoria:Siluriani e Diavoli Marini Categoria:Specie dalla pelle verde Categoria:Specie provenienti dalla Spirale di Mutter